Destiny
by Skylark Renalds
Summary: Everything is different in the world of Sunnydale


AUTHOR: Gemma Buckley TITLE: Destiny RATING: Suitable for all (U) DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to the author. They belong to (all hail) Joss Whedon and co. STORY: This is set in an alternate dimension. Everything is turned round. SETTING: Beginning of season 5 FEEDBACK ACCEPTED  
  
Willow sighed as she sat on a gravestone, twirling her stake in her hand. 'The un-dead seem to be lying low for tonight' she thought. Well it was good to have a quiet night. With the pressure on Tara and all. Willow stood as she heard some rustling in the bushes. To her surprise instead of a vampire jumping out, which was what she was expecting, Buffy and Xander came out. "Hey Will, thought you could do with a bit of help," Buffy said. Willow looked around and grinned. "Think again!" Xander looked at his watch. "Well it's still early, maybe you should catch some zzzz's, me and Buffy'll cover you". Willow smiled gratefully at her two friends. "Thanks guys". Being a Slayer was tough, but when she had good friends like these, it made the slaying a little easier. After Willow had started walking home, Buffy turned to Xander.  
  
"You weren't planning on doing any ACTUAL slaying were you?" Xander looked mock shocked. "Why what else could we possible do?" By the end Xander was grinning and Buffy linked arms with him, and the couple walked off into the dense undergrowth of the graveyard.  
  
Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Willow's alarm clock rang as she sleepily rolled over and hit the button. She heard a light tapping on her window. Willow sat up and rubbed her eyes. She rose and walked over to the window. Riley was on the other side holding a brown paper bag and grinning. Willow opened the window and Riley climbed in. "I bring warm croissants with melted butter!" He said kissing Willow. Willow smiled. "Thank you. You know I love croissants". She sat on her bed and opened the bag. Riley joined her. "I love seeing you first thing in the morning. It's the second best thing to waking up next to you" Riley said, moving a stray strand of hair from Willow's face. Willow beamed. A sharp knocking on Willow's door interrupted them. "Willow? Are you awake?" Willow's mum said sharply. Willow put her finger to Riley's lips and Riley nodded. "Yes I'm awake, did you want something?" "It's your two English friends, they're waiting for you downstairs. They say it's urgent." Willow sighed. "All right tell them I'm coming". Willow turned to tell Riley he had better go, but when she turned round, he was already climbing out the window. He blew a kiss to her and disappeared from view.  
  
Half an hour later Willow was sitting in her lounge with a cup of coffee listening to Giles and his brother, William, otherwise known as Spike. "You can see we're in a very dangerous position here Willow", Giles said putting his cup of tea on the table. "I know that, just look at what she did to her own sister!" As if on cue, Dawn walked into the room. "Hey guys what's up?" "Uh, I'd rather you didn't hear this Dawn," Giles said. Willow sighed. "It's her sister, she has a right as any to hear it, if not more!" This time Giles sighed. "Very well. As I was saying, Tara has incredible powers that we can't even begin to imagine.." "She's been around for a hell of a long time so she knows her stuff" Spike said. "Quite" Giles nodded. Willow sighed again. "So how do I stop her from taking over the world, or destroying it anyway?" "Well that's the problem, we can't seem to find any ritual or spell that will stop a powerful witch like Tara." Giles said regretfully. "Keep looking" Willow said pursing her lips. Spike nodded. "Oh we will don't you worry". Willow stood up. "I would like to shower." Spike and Giles stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"If you could come over to the apartment and we can discuss this further." Willow nodded. After Giles and his brother had left, Willow turned to Dawn. "I'll protect you Dawn, with my life". Dawn's eyes watered and she threw herself at Willow. Willow held her while she wept. Dawn wept and wept.  
  
Later on Dawn was feeling better and sat on Giles and Spike's couch with Anya and Spike. "You know I've always been wary of witches, even in my demon days I've kept well clear," Anya said. "You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you luv," Spike said in Anya's ear. Anya smiled. "You're a good boyfriend," she said giggling as Spike nibbled her ear. "Can we please keep focused?" Giles said glaring at his brother. Spike drew away but kept his hand on Anya's knee. Anya placed her hand over his. "Thank you, now we need to research how to stop Tara, as we know she is an all-powerful witch and we will need a very strong spell to stop her". Dawn had been looking down at the floor all this time, but now her head snapped up. "Will the ritual kill her?" She asked. "I'm afraid I can't clarify that until I have found out more information, but from past experience, and Watcher's Journals I have read, it is possible" Giles said regretfully knowing even if Tara was an evil witch, she was still Dawn's sister. Dawn looked down again. "It was so much easier in the Initiative, we didn't have to worry about witches, it was just, hunt demons, capture demons, return to lab for further research" Xander remarked. "Yes, but how about a big freaky demonzoid wanting to take over the world causing many of your friends and colleagues to be massacred?" Buffy said, as she sat on Xander's knee. Xander nodded. "Okay, good point." Spike stood up and walked over to the bookcase. "I say we start researching this evil bitch". Spike threw a look at Dawn. "Sorry". Dawn shrugged, but didn't look to bothered. Anya patted her shoulder comfortingly and Dawn smiled briefly at Anya. Spike got out a thick dusty book on Demonic Rituals and started sifting through it. "I've already looked in there" Giles commented from across the room. Spike looked up. "You may have missed something, I'm just double checking." Giles shrugged. Everyone continued to discuss ideas when suddenly Spike cried, "got something!" Giles joined Spike at the bookcase with a look on his face that said 'impossible how could I have missed something!?' Spike read aloud, while Giles read over his shoulder:  
  
"An all-powerful witch will walk this earth intent on destroying everything in her path. The witch will have no regards for taking human life, even siblings. The only way to destroy this fiend is to set a curse on the witch in question and send her to hell where she cannot return."  
  
"Sounds like our girl" Xander muttered. Giles looked thoughtful. "Giles?" Willow asked, she could tell something was up. "It's just that well there's no specific detail on what kind of curse to cast". "You mean there's more than one?!" Buffy asked. Giles nodded. "Several actually, it's just a matter of finding the right one!" "I'm guessing the most powerful one?" Dawn said. Spike plucked another book from the shelf called Most Powerful Spells Cast in the 19th Century. Dawn felt proud that she had contributed to something. Then she realised she had probably contributed to her sister's death and she didn't feel so good. "Here's one" Spike said. "It says that this powerful curse will send any demonic creature to hell." "Even a witch?" Willow asked. Spike frowned. "Doesn't say, but it states here this is the most powerful of curses known to man". Buffy stood up. "Suppose we'd better get the ingredients needed then, what are they?" Spike wrote them down on a peice of paper and Buffy and Xander set out to the Magick Shop with the keys from Giles. Everyone else prepared for the final battle. "Dawn, will you be alright on your own?" Dawn merely nodded; she wanted to be a part of the action, but she didn't want to be there when her sister was defeated. In other words, killed. The scoobie gang trooped out and followed the trail of destruction that Tara had caused. She may have been an all-powerful witch, but she sure wasn't that smart. They were joined later by Xander and Buffy, who had got the ingredients for the spell.  
  
They arrived at a tall mansion. "Figures, Tara would go for the biggest place in Sunnydale" Willow said as she stood at the head of the gang, a large silver headed war axe in her hand. A crack of thunder rolled across the sky and fork lightning struck the ground. "Guess we'd better get moving then" Xander said, holding Buffy's hand in his. Anya hugged Spike and he kissed her cheek. Riley put his hand on Willow's shoulder. Giles stared grimly ahead.  
  
"Let's go" Willow said simply before striding off up the hill towards the mansion. The scoobies followed close behind, but were careful not to shadow Willow. "Right guys, when I get in I want Giles and Spike to find a quiet corner to do the ritual, while I will tackle Tara herself." Everyone nodded and continued to follow Willow. Anya whispered in Spike's ear, "I love you and if we don't get out of this alive.." "We will pet, don't worry and I love you too". Spike kissed Anya. Willow swung the axe at the huge wooden door and it splintered. She kicked it down and yelled, "TARA!" A giant clap of thunder sounded and Tara appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke. "How original" Willow sneered. Tara merely smiled and inclined her hand. Willow was thrown against the wall. During this Spike and Giles had sneaked off and started to set up the ritual. Buffy came at Tara with a large mace, but before she was barely 3 ft away from her, she, too, was thrown against the wall. "BUFFY!" Xander yelled, then turned on Tara. "You shouldn't have done that!" Xander charged Tara and connected with the witch. He threw her to the ground. Tara laughed, a sharp, piercing laugh. Tara rose to her feet and whipped out a dagger that was hidden in her sleeve. With a flick of the wrist she released it at Xander. He tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. The dagger planted itself in his ribcage. Xander crumpled to the ground. Tara's cruel laughter was cut short by her head falling off. Willow stood behind Tara's fallen body with a bloody axe-head. Buffy rushed to Xander's side. He looked up at her. "I love you Buffy," he said before passing out. Buffy cradled his head in her hands and looked up at Willow with a tear stained face.  
  
Giles walked out of the mansion with the half-used ingredients for the curse. Spike had Xander in his arms. Anya and Buffy followed close behind. Willow was last. She took a last look at the severed head of Tara and turned away. She followed her friends, but hesitated. She whipped round and threw the axe. It landed square between Tara's, now dull, eyes.  
  
THE END 


End file.
